


My Dear Violin

by Winglame



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglame/pseuds/Winglame
Summary: 小提琴手！Sherlock×音樂評論家（aka樂理師）！John*OOC注意*毫無樂理知識。我要被音樂老師打死系列就是一個甜蜜的故事





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小提琴手！Sherlock×音樂評論家（aka樂理師）！John  
> *OOC注意  
> *毫無樂理知識。我要被音樂老師打死系列
> 
> 就是一個甜蜜的故事

（1）

“這可真令人意外啊，John。”Sherlock在John紀錄這次訪談時突然說道，而後者則拿出了樂理家一定的休養，為這位可能要補充訪談內容的小提琴手停下手上流動的筆。“你覺得，一個樂理師也可能是一個音樂家的忠實粉絲嗎？”

John聽到這時沒明白的晃了晃腦袋，並將按壓筆的筆芯收起，並將自己的坐姿調正，端莊的回答道：“您的意思是？”一般而言，通常是表演者得對評論家拿出應有的禮儀，但出於兩人身份特殊的關係，這次的訪談倒是成了John必須為這位小提琴手低聲下氣。

畢竟Sherlock是個能站在國際舞台上，發表他對音樂的獨特看法，並用著小提琴傳達給每個人，而John還只是個默默無名的樂理家。

這次訪談原本早該在十分鐘前就散夥，唯獨John因為對方的要求留了下來，他稱有些事是不想給除了樂理師知道的秘訣。在一幫媒體和記者考慮之後，便識趣的離開，畢竟Sherlock雖然是為才華洋溢，天天都能為他們搏版面的重點人物，但對方的脾氣也是出了名的怪。他們也不想得罪了Sherlock，而失去報導他的機會。

實際上，大家也不認為一個國際巨星跟一位不怎麼重要的樂理家能談出什麼能吸引人的頭條。

“我的意思十分的清楚了，John。”Sherlock的語氣柔和了些，John不確定對方是不是因為那些媒體走了才變成這樣，“好比說，一個對表演者充分愛慕，甚至想爬到對方床上的女孩，實際上是否做著像是樂理家的正經工作，只為了能更接近到他。”

John沒有再給他一他想要的回應，只是握緊了自己手上的筆，並丟給他一個令他懊惱的結論。“好吧，Holmes先生，我一開始還挺期待能聽見您能給我一些實用的建議，或是對於這次演奏的看法。我不得不承認我很欣賞您的才華和見識，我喜歡那些充滿才華的人，甚至有些是喜愛的程度，好比如您，但我竟然沒想到這讓我成了您的一個笑話。”

John平靜的說完後，便收拾起自己身邊的東西，像是那些不願在表演結束後起身給表演者掌聲的觀眾。Sherlock倒是進入了些許的慌張，他不知道自己說錯了什麼，經過他長久的觀察，眼前的人正是他所想得那些女孩一樣，對著表演者有著美好的幻想。

John在臨走前恢復到了他一開始的禮貌和溫和，對著Sherlock表明自己依舊喜歡著他，並很期待下次的訪談，雖然Sherlock分不清那是真實的，還是屬於客套話的一種。

Sherlock對此不禁有些挫敗，他一直以為John跟那些無腦迷妹一樣，天天在自己的論壇上表達自己對他的愛意，常常忽視掉他真正擁有的才華，但他發覺自己似乎才是那個忽視掉John還有個樂理師的身份的人。

他通常不會這麼反常，而這也是他第一次被人拒絕。自稱與音樂結婚的他，也是第一次吃下感情上的敗仗。

他喜歡John，這個擁有著柔軟金髮和湛藍眼眸的樂理家。

他還記得他倆是怎麼遇見的，在一個豪華的慶功宴上，John原本是不能參加的，因為他身份還不足以讓他進入，但由於他的姐姐，也就是那著名的豎琴手，Harriet Waston，John才有這榮幸參與這次的宴會。

跟John相比，Harry不怎麼喜愛當個評論家，她自小就在展現自我，讓Waston夫婦為自己的大女兒倍感驕傲，也讓她四周的人們為她瘋狂。她同時認為自己的弟弟也有表演的天賦，不應該為了小時候那些女孩的嘲笑就這麼放棄演奏，同樣，她也不喜歡弟弟那不追尋名利的態度。

“沒錢就沒動力演奏好嗎！你應該用這句激勵你自己的，Johnny！”Harry在接受John的訓斥後，認真的回道。然而，不用想也知道Harry在拿到錢後鐵定是拿去為自己的冰箱添加更多的啤酒，絕非拿去用在保養樂器或是給自己長時間酗酒而造成手癲治療。

聽到自己的弟弟再度從事音樂的時候Harry開心極了，但又是聽到對方只想當個樂理師的時候，Harry二話不說又開始打開冰箱裡的苦脾來喝。在那時候John正在幫Harry換弦，有些難堪的看到自己的姐姐為此感到失望後便開口說道：“也許我有天能為你講評呢，Harry。”

Harry嘆息，這沉重的嗓音甚至讓琴弦在John的手上斷開。Harry立即跑去拿了醫藥箱，看著一旁試圖撿起硬線又顧不得自己手已經受傷的John，“省著吧，Johnny。”她道。

他已經盡力了。

John在宴會上喝的不多，可能是看著Harry快把他們那桌的庫存都給喝光了，而且還一直對著自家弟弟調侃著，甚至還對外嚷嚷著要是弟弟再次願意演奏不知道能打趴這台上的多少人。

John又感受到了難堪，並在其他人還沒把目標轉移到自己身上時，說自己要去看一下今天場地的策劃，看看是不是真的有符合巴洛克式建築的風情。即使他的藉口很古怪，但這時餐桌上的人都有些醉了，也就放過他一個清醒者。

“去啊！回來順便帶幾個姑娘啊！”Harry的胡言亂語引來其他的笑聲，她甚至跟同桌的女人一起調侃說John像是個小處男，一個綁手綁腳的好孩子。在話題往他更難堪的方向走去前，John總算逃離了會場，進到了一個周圍只有藍調音樂相伴的長廊。

他喜歡音樂的一點是這能讓他感到平靜，比起宴會裡的喧囂，他更喜歡在長廊上欣賞喇叭播放出來的奏聲。這也是他跟音樂一直有的緣份。

諾大的長廊有著給賓客休憩的酒吧，John本身是陪襯身份來的，自然不能使用。幸好他不怎麼需要酒精，只是默默的坐在吧台上，聽著藍調給他的平靜。但是過沒多久，藍調的氛圍就在一幫女人的說話聲下破壞了和諧。John為此皺了眉頭，往聲音的發源處望去。

女人們的中間站了一個男士，對方有一叢濃密的黑色卷髮，黑色的燕尾服在水晶吊燈下顯得珍貴，兩者在大理石牆面的襯托下是更為突出，行為舉止更是透露出此人擁有上流社會的身份。而John不必多加思考，立馬就認出來這是最近爆紅的小提琴手，Sherlock Holmes。

長廊的設計是為了能凸顯音樂，而此時卻讓John很難不去聽見來自人們的談吐聲。

顯然，女人們正為自己能夠堵到巨星而開心不已，談吐間沒有像是圈內人士的莊嚴，倒是充滿了情人間的情趣，而令John微笑的是這都還是女人的聲音。他看得出來裡頭也有幾位比較有名氣的樂理師，此時卻都在為這位音樂才子而露出自己小女孩的一面。

看著平時對自己苛刻的女人，也會露出那種滿足的微笑，John忍不住小聲的咯咯笑了幾聲。女人們像是都沒發現John的存在（John也不想讓他們發現）彷彿都被眼前這位嗓子極像低音貝斯的男人所吸引著，著迷的試圖與他交流。

“久仰大名了，福爾摩斯先生！”女人開心的叫道，絲毫不管這裡是公開場合，這也得怪對方實在是太有名氣了。Sherlock一開始還會回應幾句，不久後卻失去了耐心。就跟John認為的一樣，Sherlock的確沒有說什麼話。

女人們也當這是個默認，但卻也一直得不到自己想要的回饋，百般無聊的相繼走了。但是對他的熱情卻不少，因為她們認為這是Sherlock如此吸引人的原因。那種類似於偵探的神秘感，而這樣的說法不只適用於對方的個性，就連對方的作品也能體悟到。

John也曾為這個一夕竄紅的音樂家寫過一篇文章。那篇文章就放在他的網站上，並成了他得到最多評價的一篇樂評。

文章裡他提到了對方的音樂，卻沒有像是其他樂評者那樣說了表演者的個性和八卦，John認為那是不需要的，畢竟樂評者的工作是評論音樂，而非批評表演者。但這也時常讓他得到無聊的評價。但John依舊不在乎，希望能一直持著樂理師的身份去評論一件作品。

Waston家一直都有自己堅持的東西，像是Harry在音樂上那不饒人的堅持，以及John在職業道德跟專業度上的堅持。

等到長廊氛圍重新被藍調救起，John發現對方此時往自己身上看去，並瞇起眼的像是在尋找或是確認什麼一樣。在他與他對上眼時，Sherlock隨即露出了一個微笑，這讓坐在椅子上的John突然有些緊張。

他才意識到那是對方叫住自己的眼神。

“John……”

他竟然能叫起他的名字。

“Waston。”

連同姓名的，還能夠如此確定。

“想找你很久了，不介意來一杯吧。”這句不是疑問句，是個直述句，而對方真的為自己點了另一杯威士忌。他拉了一張椅子，並在John的身旁坐了下來。

他接過威士忌，並將他交給了John。John為此說了句謝謝，但Sherlock的眼睛又瞇了起來。

“你不應該在換弦的時候不帶手套。”Sherlock突然說道，這讓John陷入了另一個困惑：“不好意思，什麼？”

“我說記得帶手套！如果你要換小提琴的弦時！”

“你怎麼知道我有一台提琴？”John頗為趣智的說道。

“你的手上有些被割傷的痕跡，細小的而且很多，應該不是刀子，而是琴弦，因為音樂家本身會對自己的手會加以保護且小心，但你卻沒有在意，連帶個手套也沒有，所以應該不是你彈奏，所以提琴並非是你的，而是你親友裡的其中一個的。”Sherlock飛快的說完後，便再把一口威士忌飲入口中，像是等待對方說些什麼一樣。

John卻沒有想阻止他繼續說下去，只是再問起一個問題，他的表情甚至沒出現任何不悅，而是像一個等待解答的孩子那般充滿了好奇心。

“那你怎麼知道是提琴呢？”John甚至挑了個眉。

“很簡單，今日來會場的大多都是提琴手，而你那發布在論壇上的文章我也有看，順帶一提我也知道你是個樂理師。你似乎對提琴情有獨鍾，甚至還分享了一篇如何保養提琴的論壇，可想而知你是今晚其中一名提琴手的親友。會讓人碰自己的樂器一定不會是外戚，而是一個好使喚的弟弟。”

Sherlock語畢後便不在說話，兩眼直勾著一時還反應不過來的John。

“Amazing！”John驚呼道，“您也太厲害了吧！”

Sherlock看著那副因為興奮而睜大的藍眼睛，並認為對方的眼睛跟大海一樣好看，他甚至還能在裡頭看到自己的倒影呢。純粹的眼神，這讓Sherlock了解對方是真心讚美他的。但是他還是想做個確定，他也知道自己此時正在犯蠢。

“真的？”他問，即使他已經知道了答案。

“是的！老天啊，您真的很適合當個偵探！”John回道，“只不過你說錯了一點。”

這次換Sherlock陷入問號裡了。

這引來John咯咯的笑聲，便開口說道：“其實不是提琴，而是豎琴。但是我的確是其中一位表演者的弟弟。”

“Harriet Waston……”當然，今晚就只有她一位豎琴手。

看到Sherlock為此陷入懊惱，John不得體的笑了出來，在接收對方的眼神後，便拍拍對方的背告訴對方這已經非常厲害了。

而Sherlock因為這個動作僵住了，John才後知後覺自己做了不合乎身份的動作，他又有逃離的想法了。但是又覺得突然離開很不禮貌，就在走之前說道：“您真是個很有才華的人，福爾摩斯先生，我想我對您並沒有看走眼，很感謝您的酒，我想我必須回去照顧可能開始發酒瘋的姐姐了。”

Sherlock依舊呆滯的看著對方，想開口讓對方留下來時，對方卻已經摸上宴會的門，走回那陣喧囂之中。

John Waston。這位在Waston音樂史上默默無名的樂理師。頂尖豎琴手的弟弟。Sherlock坐在椅子上，不受打擾的，啜飲著將藍調溶入在內的威士忌，細細回味著。


	2. Chapter 2

（2）

既上次訪談結束後沒過多久，迎來Waston姐弟的是一年一度的大型音樂廳演出，而就在John知道自己擁有一張免費的位置後，便興奮的打理起自己那天的行頭，雖然不管John穿什麼，Harry總是能把站在穿衣鏡前的老弟調侃的無體完膚。

“你該不會真的想去吧！他們給你的位置是個連賣票所都沒有的位置，你確定你真的想？”Harry看著自己意氣風發的老弟，不禁惋惜道，即使他的弟弟有時蠢得跟金魚有的一批，但John始終是她的弟弟。

“要不我給你買一張……”

“不用了，Harry。這真的沒什麼必要。”John打斷了對方的提議，並將不成套的衣服先從床上裡移除。“那個位子對我來說很好了，我甚至認為我沒有參加的機會。”John轉身，給了自家老姐一個微笑。

看著John心安理得的樣子，又看著他一件件換著衣服，Harry更是覺得自己內心的罪惡感在層層疊上，每次在看到John做類似的蠢事時，Harry都會有類似的感覺，她有時甚至認為會不會是因為自己太過耀眼，導致John從小就缺乏來自父親的疼愛，甚至被周圍的人痛批不配擁有Waston家的姓名。

撇除音樂生涯來說，John同時也是她見過最有毅力和耐心的人。

John從來都不會去埋怨任何人，只是默默承受著，以致他在一次表演失常後，在被自己喜歡的女生狠狠嘲笑後，John放下了那顆想彈奏的心，但他依舊熱愛音樂，於是他專攻起樂理知識方面的文學。

人人當時都以為John是個經不起失敗的孩子，只會逃避。Harry有時也為了要激起John重新奮鬥的心，會與人們一起罵道。但John像是已經麻木，到最後只會像是家常便飯那樣回應著。

Harry想著，也許這就是讓自己如此不滿的原因。要是John今天大吼的，憤怒的將怨氣都放在自己身上，Harry還覺得這正常的多。但回應給大家的，給她的，卻永遠都是那溫和的拒絕。

直到John換了四、五套時，玄關的門鈴響起，送信員給了跑去開門的John一個禮盒和一封信件，在臨走前還不忘了向坐在離大門不遠處的Harry招手問好。

“他應該也給你一個敬禮才對，你是個樂理師。”看著Harry因為他人的不禮貌而為自己打抱不平時，John闔上了門，咯咯的笑道：“得了吧，他只是個郵差。”

他二話不說的就把這兩樣東西交給了Harry，自己則是退到房內，繼續換著衣服。

每次參與演出，主辦單位都會給每個參與者寄這些華麗的東西，可想而知一個信封和一個包裹就各別裝了一張邀請函和一件晚禮服。在Harry備有檔期的那周，她對於收到這兩樣東西是不感冒。

Harry不耐煩的看著信封上印有Waston家地址的信封，並用著拆信刀用力的劃開，像是要把弟弟對於姐姐的一片苦心都不了解的難過都發洩在這無辜的信封上。Harry也一直很不喜歡這種多餘的雜事，認為每次演出都得帶著邀請函實在太麻煩了。

直到她打開裡頭的時候，她訝異的發現信件的內容物並非是屬於自己的，沒有附有官方簽屬合作的硬式信紙，而是一張觀景台的貴賓票，和一封上頭寫著John Waston收的花體字信紙。

“這是給Johnny的？”Harry在心裏想道，“但這不可能啊。”以她的認知，John還不夠有名到讓主辦單位親自附上觀景台的票，更是一張暗紫底的金邊花紋貴賓席的票。

出於保護弟弟的心態，Harry偷偷的打開了那張信紙。

‘散場、宴會。對不起’

不得不說，這是Harry看過最沒誠意的信了。這比自己當年追女朋友的時候，寫得還要來得爛。至少附上名字啊，連個匿名都不附上，是知道是誰嗎。這人到底知不知道寫信的藝術啊，就這三個字是要表達什麼嗎。最後還寫上對不起，這人是欺負我們家Johnny了嗎？

Harry被這封不是給自己的信搞得頭昏，她現在巴不得去冰箱開一瓶酒來喝，再把酒瓶扔在寫信人的頭上。一大堆的疑問令她混亂，她甚至不知道Johnny是否認識這個人。

她原本只想把票給John，把那封看似幽會信（它給了時間和地點）給銷毀，直到她將信紙翻到背面，看見了官署刻印的字樣。

很好，現在她不只不能把信銷毀，還必須看著自家老弟非去面會不可。過了一會，Harry看著John開心的握著手上的貴賓席的票，一邊像是扯淡似的跟自己說這可能真的是官方邀他去的，而對不起則是在指以前發現不了他的才華。

Harry扶額，看著此時像是灰姑娘知道自己被受邀參與舞會那樣的John，這麼愚蠢和天真。她從小就不喜歡童話故事，她甚至認為John看起來會這麼蠢就是因為那些公主太蠢了。

她把目光放在那未開封的禮盒上，想著看來這不會是給自己的禮服了。盯著John拆開上頭的緞帶後，Harry不外乎的聽見了來自對方的嘆息聲。

很好，這他媽就是灰姑娘了。Harry對著眼前的水藍西裝翻了個白眼。也開始吐槽起：要是這真是官方的禮物，那他們也把John想得太像個公主了。

“你知道嗎？你現在看起來就跟灰姑娘一樣。”Harry最終忍不住吐槽了一句，但她也知道現在不管再怎麼調侃John，對方都要用那種幸福的眼神看著自家老姐。Harry也拒當裡頭的後媽，於是就不再調侃的，看著對方快樂的在鏡前比試著西裝。

“至少他看起來很快樂。”Harry無奈的想著。


End file.
